To Expect the Expected
by PoolsOfEmeraldEyes
Summary: A young pregnet waitress comes home to see a message on her machine.The problem is, she never wanted to hear from this girl again.What happens if she agree's to meet up with her?Will there be something there that will effect her and her baby?Keep Reading!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

A young girl set the couples plate down and smiled gently at them. Saying just loud enough for the couple to hear, she wished them a good day and walked away to take the next tables order. She just got done working 6 of her 12-hour shift and she was already ready to leave. The girl walked to her next table to see a family looking at their menus. Their children, no younger than 8, rambled off what they wanted and then seconds later change their minds to a whole different order. The girl had to smile; it brought back memories when her family use to do the exact same thing. Spend time out on a beautiful Sunday afternoon going to the beach or shopping and then stopping for a late lunch. But those memories brought back the painful memories that she just shoved them far back into her mind and left them there to slowly disappear in the back of her mind.

"May I take your order?" the young girl asked putting on a fake smile while the family looked up at her and smiled. The father looked around the age of 35. He was slowly going bald but seemed to enjoy life to the fullest. The mother had long blondish red hair with bright blue eyes. She looked around the same age as her husband. Their kids, twin boys, both had reddish blond hair with bright brown eyes. Eyes that looked so familiar to the girl that she looked down to her notepad to avoid them.

"Uh, yes. My wife and I would like a cheeseburger with fries and a coke with those. My kids would like a kiddy meal." The girl wrote it down and looked up and smiled.

"That will be about 10-15 minutes." Taking their menus and turning away she walked back to the kitchen and gave the cook the order. She then went back to the main lobby and refilled drinks and cleaned off tables until the order was up. Hearing the bell, the girl walked over to the kitchen, grabbed the tray and delivered it to the family. After the family ate, paid their bill and left. The girl walked over to the table and started cleaning the table. Seeing that they left a tip, she picked it up and saw two dollars. Giving a heavy sigh, she finished and then slowly went back to work when her boss called her in.

Thomas Steal was the owner of this little diner. He loved this diner almost as much as he loved his family. He put all his time that he had left from his kids into the diner. Tonight was like any ordinary night. The place was full of customers and they were getting plenty of business. Thomas was giving the change back to one couple when he noticed one of his waitresses. She didn't seem like her normal self tonight. The young girl, barely 20, looked unhappy and upset. After seeing her last table leave, he called her over.

"Sakura, what's wrong? You're not your normal cheerful self tonight." Thomas asked the young girl. He saw her give a fake smile and lightly say,

"Nothing's wrong. Just tired. I'll be better in the morning." Thomas gave a sad smile. He knew Sakura was working a lot of over-time. But he never realized it was affecting her so much. Looking down to her belly that now started to show her 3 months along, he then knew that Sakura needed to get off her feet for the rest of the night.

"Sakura go home. The diner is starting to slow down and I'm pretty sure the rest of the waitresses and I can handle the rest of the night." Sakura looked up at him surprised and then gently smiled.

"Thanks Thomas, I'll come back tomorrow morning." Giving one more smile, the girl walked into the back room and clocked out.

Sakura walked out to her car and quietly got in. Giving a grateful sigh, she started the car and put it into gear. Slowly pulling out of the parking lot, she headed for home. The drive was only 15 minutes, but for some reason, it felt like years to her. When finally pulling into her apartment complex, she gave another grateful sigh. Turning her car off, she got out and went towards the elevator. Pushing the top floor, she waited while the light elevator music played in the background. Reaching her floor, she got out and went to her one bedroom apartment. Unlocking the door, Sakura went in and kicked off her shoes. She then ran a hot bath; soaking for a while. Then about 20 minutes later, she was asleep in her bed. Dreaming about the night her life changed for the better and the worse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A tall man stood by his window looking out to see the city of New York. His 130-storied business already had 20 other branches in the United States alone. World wide he had 297 businesses open. Giving a heavy sigh he turned to his partner.

"So how much did we lose when the building caught on fine in Toronto?" His partner looked at his papers and then back up to the tall man.

"About 20 million dollars worth. It is basically ruined. We might be able to have it rebuilt in about 2-3 years." The tall man sat on his desk and gently rubbed his temples. Then looking back up at his partner with a frustrated but yet concerned expression.

"Eli, do you think its worth rebuilding it again. Truthfully?" His partner and best friend looked at him and smiled.

"Li, anything is worth it if you greatly believe it will have a worthy outcome." Eli slowly stood up and walked over to his friend and said "Li, 10 thousand workers lost their jobs last night because the place burnt down. These are employees that your father hired before he handed the business down to you. If it was me, I would have already sent a construction team there and have them start rebuilding immediately." Li looked at his friend and then smiled.

"Your right tomorrow call the construction company and tell them to start rebuilding. I don't care the price." Li said. Eli nodded and then jotted it down on his note pad. Eli turned around to leave but then was called back by Li.

"You want to go out and have a drink? It'll be on me." Eli smiled at his friend. It was a shame to see him have to turn to drink with every stressful day he has.

"Sorry but Madison and I have plans tonight. Your welcome to join us." Li gave his friend a quick smile and then said,

"No, its ok. You two lovebirds go out and have fun. Maybe I'll just skip the drink tonight." Eli lightly shacked his head and walked over to his friend putting his hand on his shoulder and squeezing lightly.

"Li, when are you going to settle down? You're almost 22 years old. And as far as I remember you haven't had a serious relationship yet." Eli stated to his friend. Eli almost regretted saying the words. He knew Li had one serious relationship, but that was almost 4 months ago. "Sorry bud didn't mean to bring up nasty memories." Eli quickly sad trying not to make his friend anymore depressed then he already was.

"No, its ok. And they're not really nasty memories. That year was probably the best year in my entire life. I just wished things would have ended differently." Li said looking out the window. He was remembering a emerald eye girl with short honey brown hair.

"Why don't you try and give her a call. She probably hasn't moved or anything." Eli stated. Li looked at his friend with a sad smile and slowly shacked his head.

"I don't think that would be such a good idea. All that would probably happen is I get hung up on after a few choice of words are sad. She's better off without me really. Knowing her, she got over me already and is seeing someone else." The reality of what he just said struck him like a hundred knives. _Seeing someone else. Perhaps marrying someone._ Li pushed it way back into his mind.

"OK Li, but it wouldn't hurt. I'm going to get going though, Madison is waiting for me downstairs. I'll talk to you tomorrow ok?" Eli asked. Li nodded his hand and then sat at his desk pretending to work. After Eli walked out, Li picked up the phone and dialed a number. After two rings a soft voice picked up on the other end.

"Hmm Hello?" _I woke her up. Can I make anything else worse for her?_ Li mentally kicked himself before being brought back by the sweet voice.

"Hello? Who's there?" Li gently put the phone back in its cradle and gave a heavy sigh. Yes, she was better off without him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sakura woke up to the phone ringing. Looking at the clock on her nightstand she saw that it was 2:00 in the morning. Reaching over and answering the phone she mumbled a hello. When no one answered she tried again. This time hearing the clicking signaling the caller hung up. Giving a sigh she set the phone back down. Once again looking at the clock it she gave an even heavier sigh. She had to get up in two hours anyways to get ready for work. Throwing the blankets off of her she went into her living room and switched on the T.V. Then walking to her kitchen, she brewed some coffee. After it was done brewing, she poured herself a steaming cup and walked back into her living room and sat gently on her sofa. Grabbing the remote, she flipped through the channels until something caught her eye. She sat there silently and watched it until it was time for her to get ready for work.

Sakura wiped off a table for the next person to sit down. She then went back and started on refills. Thomas told her that starting today she was only working 5-8 hours a day. It depended on how busy they were. Sakura found it both grateful but yet troublesome. She was expecting a baby in about 6 months and she needed to save up money. Most of her paychecks were going into a baby fund that would allow her to buy baby items when it was born. It isn't easy being a single mother. Which wasn't by her choice. More painful memories started to come forward. Like before, Sakura quickly pushed those back. Quickly putting herself back to work she cleaned another table that a couple was sitting at and got ready for some more refills. Today wasn't going to be a bad day Sakura wouldn't let it be.

Eli woke up in a nice ranch house that he and Madison bought right after they were married. He brewed some coffee and sat in the kitchen alone. Last night, he had a lovely time with his Madison at a nice restaurant. There they talked about their day at work. Madison talked about her new clothing line that just came out. This new line just started her new summer series and it was very exciting for her. When asked how his day at work went, Eli couldn't help but give a heavy sigh and then a weak smile.

"That bad huh? Let me guess, Li was having another bad day." Madison said jokingly. Eli gave a small laugh gently squeezing his wife's hand.

"Yeah I wish that was the case, but unfortunately its not. One of our businesses burnt down last night, costing us millions" Eli replied sadly.

"Wow, that's terrible. Are you sending a team to rebuild it?" Madison asked. Eli nodded and smiled gently.

"Yeah, I'm sending them off tomorrow. I had to make Li realize though that if we didn't rebuild, it would put thousands of employee's out of work." Madison gave her husband a sweet smile and said,

"So I'm guessing Li wanted to go out for a drink." Eli couldn't help but laugh, though it was sad. Their life long friend had a reputation with them; he turned to drink every time things got bad. Eli stopped laughing and nodded his head slowly.

"Yeah, he wanted me to go but I told him I had arrangements with you. I asked him if he wanted to come but he told me that it was our time alone. Then that's where the night got ugly." Eli said, his eyes going distant for a minute or two. Madison looked at him worriedly.

"You'll have to explain dear." Eli looked at his wife and sighed. He wasn't sure on how she would handle the name of her best friend that she only lost a few months back.

"I told Li he needed to start looking for a girl that he could get into a long-term relationship with since his last one only lasted a few months." Madison looked at him while it slowly sank in. He was talking about her best friend. The one she lost after the wedding.

"How could you bring up something so painful for him and also me? You know I miss her dearly. Was Li ok or did it really hurt him?" Madison asked holding back the tears. Eli looked at her very sadly.

"I'm sorry babe. It just slipped out before I even thought about it. I really didn't mean any harm. I just want Li to be happy and obviously he isn't. He told me he was ok though. But I could tell in his eyes that he wasn't. I just didn't want to push the subject. Madison blinked back her tears that were threatening to fall. She leaned over and kissed her husbands cheek.

"I understand Eli, and your right. He is miserable without a girlfriend. But not any girl will heal his heart, just one. We got to get her back Eli. For him." Eli knew this could turn out bad, but what other choice was there to restore his best friends happiness?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Sakura clocked out at 2:15pm. She worked eight hours, which was her limit that Thomas gave her. She got into her car and drove home. She wanted to shower and change before heading into the city for her shopping. She walked into her apartment and saw she had a message on her answering machine. She pressed the play button and started walking into the bathroom when a familiar voice echoed through the apartment. Turning to the machine, Sakura walked over to it and stared at it. Almost expecting it to start laughing and say "jokes on you!" Sakura replayed it another five times so it would sink in. _"It couldn't be. Why now?"_ Sakura thought to herself. _"After all this time, why now?"_ Hearing the voice repeat the phone number given for about the 6th time, she finally grabbed a pen and notebook paper and jotted down the number. After the message stopped playing, Sakura picked up the phone and pressed, "talk". After dialing the area code Sakura quickly hung up the phone. Then, looking down at the number she tried again, this time only dialing the area code and the next four digits before hanging up the phone again. Getting angry, Sakura threw the phone onto the sofa giving a scream of frustration. Finally giving up, Sakura walked back into her bathroom and took a shower. Hoping that when she got out the message would just disappear.

Wrapping her hair in a towel and throwing a robe on, she walked into the living room to see once again her answering machine flashing a message that was already played but not deleted.

"Damn it." Sakura mumbled lightly. She sat there for half an hour starring at the phone. Finally, when finished arguing with herself, she picked up the phone and dialed all the digits. Putting it up to her ear, she continued to talk to herself while it rang. "If she starts pissing me off, I'll just hang up. Not that big of a deal. It'll be..." but before she could finish she heard a click on the other end, signifying someone picked up.

"Hello?" Sakura felt all the fear come back. Her stomach started hurting and she suddenly felt dizzy.

"Hello? Anyone there?" Sakura heard him ask. She couldn't be a coward. She wouldn't let them know how bad they hurt her.

"Eli, its Sakura. Let me talk to Madison.

Eli was sitting in his home office talking to Rusty, the head of the construction team. He was talking over some numbers with him when his phone beeped; he had an incoming call. Asking Rusty to hold for a minute, Eli switched over and answered politely. No answer. He sat there and listened. He knew someone was there because he could hear breathing.

"Eli... its Sakura. Give me Madison." Was the sharp answer he got in return. It was Sakura. He didn't know if she would return the call Madison made earlier that day. But he hoped she would for Li's sake.

"Sakura, Hello. How have you been?" Eli asked politely. He was hopping Madison was home from her company meeting by now because he didn't know if Sakura would want to return the call.

"Eli, give me Madison. Please." Eli winced at Sakura's tone. She was still obviously pissed. Why shouldn't she be? She was hurt and he wasn't sure if that would ever heal.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Madison dumped all the drawing and sketches onto a table in her kitchen. She just got done with her company meeting where they talked about the new fall line that would need to be ready in a few months. Her artist gave her some of their sketches that they thought would be good for the upcoming line. After dumping the contents onto the table, she turned around and shut the kitchen door. She walked by the answering machine and saw that no one called. Looking a little bothered by this, she continued to walk to her husband's office that was in the back of the house. When reaching the door she turned the doorknob opened the door. Madison saw Eli on the phone; she figured it was business related. That was until Eli looked at her with a look of gratitude and relief.

"She just walked in. Here you go." Eli covered the mouth piece and whispered "Sakura." Madison's heart felt like it jumped out of her chest. Slowly taking the phone, Madison looked at her husband and gave a watery smile.

"Sakura, Is that really you?" Madison asked hopefully. Every night before Madison went to sleep, she prayed that Sakura would find it in her heart to forgive her.

"Why did you call Madison?" Came the cool answer from Sakura. Madison felt a jab in her stomach.

"Well, I wanted to know if you wanted to get together and have dinner tonight?" Madison said friendly. She waited for a reply.

"Your being serious?" Sakura came back surprisingly. Madison felt another painful jab at her stomach. _"Please, just another chance."_ Madison thought to herself.

"Yes Sakura, I am being serious. I really want to see you again. Please Sakura, just for a little while?" Madison begged. She hoped Sakura would forgive her. She didn't know what else to do.

Sakura heard Madison beg. Something ached deep inside her. Truthfully, she missed Madison. She knew Madison before this whole issue started. She loved Madison as a sister and now, deep down, she still did.

"Ok Madison, I'll meet you. But I swear, you say or do anything to make me angry, I'm gone." Sakura heard a sigh of relief from Madison.

"I promise Sakura, I will never do anything like that again. Do you mind if I bring a few people?" Madison asked, hoping Sakura wouldn't want to know whom.

"Yeah that's fine. I'm driving myself. So where did you want to meet up at?" Sakura asked. She wouldn't let herself get all stressed out again. It wasn't good for her mentally and even worse, it wasn't good for her unborn baby.

Hey guys! Thanks for reading! Sorry this is REALLY short. But I really don't have time to write. Work and all. But I promise I'll either make longer chapters or after I'm done with this one write a longer story. Please review and thanks again for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Eli just got off the phone with Li. He told Li he felt bad for not going out for a drink with him so he asked Li if he wanted to go out to dinner with Madison, himself and a family friend. Li first started to argue but Eli finally convinced him. So now he had Madison were heading for the best restaurant on the East side of New York City. Sakura was going to meet them inside around seven. It was 6:40 when Eli and Madison left.

"So how do you think it'll go when Sakura and Li see each other?" Eli asked Madison. Madison gave a heavy sigh.

"They were in love Eli. Just like you and I. They would still be together if it wasn't for me. So in my opinion they'll be just fine." Eli looked at his wife and gently squeezed her hand.

"Why do you still beat yourself up over that? It was a mistake." Madison went teary eyed and went back to what started the whole thing.

FLASHBACK 

Madison was waiting at the café for Sakura for over an hour. They were supposed to have lunch and then go shopping for a wedding dress. Pulling out her cell phone, Madison was about to call Sakura when she heard a familiar laugh come from across the street. Madison looked up to see Sakura talking with a young man. Fire burned in Madison's eyes. She picked some guy over her. "I thought had a boyfriend. Oh just wait until Li hears about this." Madison said with a disturbing grin on her face. Silently Madison got up and walked out of the café heading towards Eli and Li's house.

END FLASHBACK 

Tears silently fell down Madison's cheeks. Eli squeezed her hand gently and whispered softly that it would be ok.

"I assumed she was cheating on Li. So I told him everything. He was furious. He called her and told her that he wanted her to come over. Minutes later Sakura walked in with a smile on her face. At that moment Li jumped down her throat. Calling her nasty names, saying he didn't ever want to see her again. When Sakura tried to explain Li would just yell more. Demanding her to get out of his house. That's when she looked at me. She wanted my help she needed comfort. All I did was glare and then started smiling when Sakura started to cry. She ended up running out of the house. A few days later I found out that the young man Sakura was talking to was a flouriest. She wanted to double check for me that the flowers I wanted were going to be ordered on time. I tried calling her but she wouldn't answer. I also tried stopping by her house but her dad and brother wouldn't let me see her. So I called Li and let him know of my mistake. He was upset but he forgave me. Li tried calling Sakura too but she didn't answer to him either. He figured he hurt her enough that he took that partnership with his dad." Madison said. Eli remembered it clearly. He just hoped Sakura would forget the past and look at what she was offered.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Sakura was ready and out of her apartment by 6:30. She decided to wear a black skirt that stopped a little about her knees with a light green blouse that was a little low cut. She left her honey brown hair down and just curled it so it would have a little bounce in it. She then applied a little make-up and left. Arriving at the restaurant at 6:52, Sakura went to the hostess and told her the name for the reservations. The hostess looked down at the schedule of reservations and then looked up and smiled.

"They are waiting for you. Please follow me." Sakura smiled and quietly followed the young women. Sakura could see Madison's dark hair when they came into view of the table. Sitting with Madison was Eli. Stopping at the table Sakura stood there and started to wonder if she did the right thing.

"Sakura I'm so glad that you made it." Madison said when seeing Sakura walk up to the table. Madison got up and hugged Sakura. Then Eli also got up and hugged Sakura.

"You look wonderful Sakura." Eli said when pulling a chair out for Sakura.

"Thank you. Did you guys already order?" Sakura asked opening her menu. She only brought forty dollars because the rest was going into that baby fund.

"Not yet. We were waiting on you and Eli's friend." Madison said. Sakura just nodded and continued to look at her menu.

"So Sakura, where are you working?" Eli asked trying to start conversation. Sakura looked up at him and then gently put her menu down.

"I work at Tommie's Diner. I'm a waitress." She waited to hear the negative comments. But none came.

"That's wonderful. I heard Tommie is a very nice guy. Treats his employee's and customers like family." Madison said. Sakura smiled.

"Yeah that's Thomas. We once told him that he might as well move into the diner because he's there so much." Everyone laughed at this comment. Sakura then got up.

"If you'll excuse me. I need to use the restroom." Both Eli and Madison nodded. Sakura then walked to the lady's room.

Eli looked at Madison. He wondered if she saw it to. Sakura looked so tired and exhausted. But that's not the only thing he noticed.

"Did you see what I did?" Eli asked. Madison looked at him and nodded.

"She must be working a lot of hours. She looks as if she might pass out right here." Eli shook his head. He then looked towards the restrooms and the back at Madison.

"Yes but that's not the only thing Madison. Did you notice her stomach?" Madison looked at him confusingly and replied.

"No, did she lose a little weight?" Eli shook his head once more and went to reply when someone spoke up.

"Sorry I'm late guys. Damn New York traffic can kill anyone." Both Madison and Eli looked up to see Li standing before them with his business suit on and a briefcase in hand. Then they looked towards the bathroom to see an unexpected Sakura. This was going to get interesting.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Sorry guys, the line was longer then what I was hopping it would be." Sakura said coming up to the table. She looked up to see Madison and Eli not looking at her. They were looking at their laps.

"Sakura?" A familiar voice from her past said. Sakura slowly looked to her left to see a very tall Li. Sakura unconsciously took a few steps back. _"You have to be kidding me."_ Sakura thought trying everything she had inside her to be strong and not cry.

Li stood there and stared at the girl he loved only a few months ago. Her short honey colored hair was now shoulder length. Her once sparkling emerald eyes seem to be faded now. Li saw her take a step back. He had to do something, he wasn't sure he could lose her again.

"Sakura, can we talk?" Sakura looked at Li and then at Madison. She felt like the room was spinning. Her heart ached. She then felt a sudden kick from inside. Without even thinking her hand went to her stomach and she looked down to where the unborn child kicked. Silent tears stained her cheeks as she continued to feel her baby kick. Li slowly walked up to her and stood in front of her. He wanted to comfort her but wasn't sure on how.

Madison watched as Sakura started to retreat when she saw Li. Then, as if kicked, Sakura's hand went to her stomach. That's when it finally dawned on Madison what Eli was talking about. Sakura was pregnant. Madison looked at Eli with a look of realization. Eli looked at her and nodded. He then looked back to where Sakura and Li stood. Eli could tell that Li just wanted to touch Sakura to see if she was truly there. But he held himself back.

"Sakura you probably should sit down since it looks like your about to faint." Eli said quickly when he saw her swaying back and forth. She silently sat down with Li next to her. She still looked dazed.

"Sakura, whose baby is that growing inside of you?" Li asked. He prayed to god that it was his. He didn't know how he would take it if it were someone else's. Sakura looked at him and that's when he knew her mood changed.

"Things never changes do they. Still think I'm a whore don't you. Believe what you want Li, because I was fine without you the past four months and I'm pretty damn sure that the next four will be a breeze. As for you Madison, don't you ever call me again. Once a backstabber always a backstabber." Sakura then got up to leave. At this point everyone in the restaurant was looking at them. Li quickly followed her outside. It started to pour outside. Sakura quickly raced for her car that was in the parking lot out in the back, fumbling with her keys the whole way. By the time she got half way there, her hair was dripping wet, her clothes soaked and her tears were mixed in with the rain that ran down her face. She started running faster when her car came into view. She almost got to her car when she tripped and fell hard onto her knees, her keys flying ahead of her a few yards. She sat down on the pavement, pulled her knees close to her chest and continued to cry. The blood from her scrapped knees slowly ran down her leg and dripped into the water puddle that surrounded her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Li ran after her as fast as he could. He would not lose her again. He just wouldn't. She was a few yards ahead of him when Li saw her fall. He quickened his pace and reached her in no time. Not caring about his suit, Li knelt down next to her and picked her up so she was off the cold pavement. He then went over to her car and sat her on the cars trunk. Li then went over to pick up the keys and unlocked the car door. He put Sakura into the passenger seat and buckled her up. He shut the door and then went to the driver's side. Li got in and turned the ignition on. He cranked up the heat and sat there in silence for a few minutes. He then looked over at Sakura to see her staring out the window.

"I'm going to take you home. I don't want you to drive home upset and something happen to you or the baby." Sakura looked at him first surprised and the sadness took over. Li put the car into drive and started driving. "You still live in the same apartment?" Li asked after a few minutes of silence. Sakura only nodded. She was still shivering. Li saw this and carefully removed his coat while he drove. One arm at a time. He placed it over Sakura and told her that she needed to get warm. Finally pulling into t he parking garage, Li turned off the car and got out. He went around to Sakura's side and gently lifted her out of the car, shutting the door with his foot. He then carried Sakura all the way to the elevator.

"What floor?" Li asked simply. Sakura looked at him, her eyes feeling really heavy.

"Top." Was all that Sakura could say. She felt herself slowly drifting to sleep. Li pushed the top floor and then waited for the elevator doors to open. When they opened, Li stepped out, still holding Sakura.

"Same room?" Sakura nodded. She didn't even bother opening her eyes. Li walked to room E96 and opened the door with the key on Sakura's key chain. Walking in and laying Sakura on the couch, Li turned around and shut her door.

"Now don't fall asleep Hun, we need to get you out of these wet clothes." Sakura's eyes shot open and she started to sit up until Li walked over and gently started to lay her back down.

"I'll let you change, I'll make you a hot cup of tea, and just the way you like it." Li said. He got up off the couch and walked into the kitchen. Sakura also got off the couch but she walked into her bedroom. She stripped out of her wet clothes and put on a white tank top with a pair of green shorts. She walked into the kitchen but not before she stopped at the bathroom to brush her hair and tie it back in sloppy bun. When she walked in she found Li sitting at the table with a hot cup of tea.

"Feel better?" Li asked when seeing her walk in. Sakura sat down and took a careful sip of her tea. She then looked up at Li and smiled slightly.

"Sugar and honey. Just the way I like it. Surprised you remembered." Sakura said before taking another careful sip.

"I remember everything about you Sakura." Li said looking into Sakura's emerald eyes. Sakura looked back into his amber eyes and Sakura felt one of her walls start to crumble. Li then looked down into his cup of tea as if in deep thought.

"If you want to leave now you can. I'm fine." Sakura said lightly. Li looked up at her with soft amber eyes and that's when Sakura knew she really missed Li.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys! Sorry I havent updated in a LONG time. I've been working my butt off. Plus I just got a new labtop and I had to put some programs onto it. Sorry that these chapters are so short. They're not really going to get much longer but my next one I'll make it longer. Ok well enjoy the story!

**Chapter 10**

Li looked at Sakura sadly. He knew Sakura didn't want anything to do with him now. Sakura now had a huge brick wall up to shield her from her heartache and pain, basically a wall to keep him away.

"I'll leave only if you want me to Sakura." Li looked at Sakura with sadden eyes. He saw Sakura's eyes start to soften but then the wall inside her kicked into gear.

"Then I'll show you out." Sakura said coldly. Li just nodded and slowly stood up. They walked to the door together and Sakura opened it.

"Sakura can I call you sometime?" Li asked. Sakura smiled but he knew it was fake.

"Sure Li, call anytime. But I wont be answering. If I learned anything from you Li, it's how to ignore and not listen. Have a good trip home." Sakura said and then shut the door with a quiet click. Li stood outside the door and stared at it. He heard Sakura lock the door and then that was it. She was gone once again. Li walked out of the apartment and stood outside waiting for a taxi to drive by.

Sakura looked out the window where Li stood. She knew she still loved him. But she wasn't going to let anyone in again. Sakura then walked away from the window and shut off her lights. It was going to be a cold day in hell before she needed anyone ever again.

Eli and Madison waited and Li's house. They wanted to know what happened. They waited for about two hours. They almost gave up when they saw a cab pull up to his house. When Li got out, Eli looked over to Madison and told her to stay in the car. With that, Eli walked over to a very upset Li.

"Is she ok?" Eli asked when getting in hearing distance. Li stopped and threw his hands up in the air.

"She must be fine enough to shut the door in my face, after I drove her home and made her a hot cup of tea." Eli put his hand on his best friends shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Are you ok?" Li looked at his friend and then suddenly Li started laughing like a crazy man. Eli looked at him confusingly.

"Oh I'm just peachy. I'm actually about to go inside and have a few drinks, would you like to join?" Eli looked towards the car where Madison sat and nodded.

"Sure, let me get Madison. Maybe she'll even drink a few." So with that, Eli got Madison and the three went inside. Madison had a few drinks and ended up passing out on the sofa. Eli and Li drank two 12 packs and around 2 o'clock in the morning everyone was out. Even Li who was drunk and heartbroken at the same time.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

It has been five and a half months since the restaurant ordeal. Sakura is due anytime now. Her boss, Thomas, gave her 6 months maternity leave. She just finished painting the nursery a pale yellow with hard wooden floors. Sakura just needed to get a crib with a changing table and also a rocking chair. So one Tuesday morning Sakura got up early and got ready to go to the city. She wanted to pick up the last of her Christmas shopping along with the things she needed for her baby.

Getting into New York around 11 that morning, Sakura went straight to the largest shopping center in New York. She needed to get her brother something as well as her father. So she first started looking for their gifts. She had all day to shop.

Li walked beside Eli and Madison while they finished their Christmas shopping.

"You guys are like the only people I know that go Christmas shopping on Christmas Eve. Your nuts!" Li said wrapping his heavy coat around him.

"I'm sorry but my boss wouldn't let me off this weekend to go shopping." Eli said jokingly. Li sent a glare to his friend and Madison started to giggle.

"You guys are to funny. Do you need to get anything for anyone Li?" Madison asked. Li shook his head and walked proudly while saying,

"Nope, got mine done two weeks ago. Ordered it all online. You guys should try that sometime. It's the easy way to go at Christmas." Both Madison and Eli rolled their eyes but ended up laughing.

"I need to buy for my mom, my aunt and also Eli's mom and dad. Then I guess I should get something for my loving husband." Madison joked. Eli looked at her pretending he was hurt.

"You mean you haven't even gotten my present yet? I had yours for 4 weeks now." Li started laughing and turned to his friend.

"That's what you get for marrying a late shopper." Eli started to laugh as Madison pretended to swat at Li. All three continued to walk through the busy mall laughing and having a wonderful time.

Sakura was looking at some different kind of books when she felt a sudden pain towards her lower back. Thinking nothing of it she continued to look at the books when another jab of pain struck her. She looked down at her feet and saw that her water had broke. Trying to get to the cashier, Sakura suddenly felt light headed and dizzy. Slowly sliding to the ground, Sakura looked back down at her feet and saw a puddle of blood surrounding her. That's when Sakura knew something was wrong with her baby.

"Help!" Sakura cried quietly. When no one seemed to notice her she yelled louder. Finally catching someone's attention.

"Please help me. There is something wrong with my baby!" Tears fell down her face as she suddenly started to feel weak.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The trio walked together going into stores to look. Madison walked into a bookstore, looking for a present for Eli's father. That's when she heard someone yell for help in the next isle over. Madison cautiously walked over to see a young girl looking down at her stomach while lying in a pool of blood.

"Are you alight dear?" Madison asked kneeling down beside the girl. The girl looked up with scared emerald eyes.

"Please help me. Something's wrong with my baby." Madison's eyes grew wide by whom the girl was.

"Sakura? Oh my god! I'll get you help try not to move." Madison said wiping Sakura's hair out of her face.

"Hurry Madison. Please!" Sakura cried feeling another stab of pain. Moments later Madison returned and quickly grasped Sakura's hand.

"They're calling 911. Hang on Sakura!" Sakura looked at Madison and squeezed hr hand back.

"I'm sorry Madison, for everything. You're the best friend anyone could ever had." Madison wiped back Sakura's hair again and sniffed back her tears.

"Its ok Sakura, we'll talk about it later. Save your energy." Sakura quickly shacked her head.

"Do something or me Maddy. I need you to tell Li that this is his baby. That I love him and I always have. Will you do that for me Maddy?" Madison stared at her and let the tears fall. It was Li's baby.

"Hang on Sakura, I'll go get him now. Ok?" Sakura quickly nodded and closed her eyes, tears still continuing to fall. Madison ran out of the store and found Eli and Li sitting by the fountain talking. Madison quickly ran up to them and grabbed Li's hand.

"Come on Li, we need to get in that shop now!" Madison yanked on his hand almost knocking Li over in his chair.

"Madison what's going..."But before he could continue they heard a scream come from the store.

"No...Sakura!" Madison yelled before letting go of Li's hand and running back into the store. Li and Eli followed close behind. When Madison got there, she saw the Emergency Medical Technicians gathered around Sakura. They had a towel between her legs trying to get the bleeding to stop.

"Don't let my baby die... please." Li heard someone say. When he pushed people out of the way to where he could see the crying girl. That's when Madison grabbed his arm and yanked him back to where they were out of the crowed.

"Who is that Madison? Who's having problems with their baby?" Madison looked back towards the crowed and then back at Li.

"Its Sakura. She's having problems. That's why I wanted you to come with me. She wanted to tell you something." Madison said holding her friend Li's hand.

"What? What did she want to tell me?" Li demanded trying to fine sight of Sakura.

"Its yours. The baby is yours. She wanted you to know that. She also wanted to you know that she loves you." Li quickly dropped Madison's hand and ran back towards the crowd. Pushing his way through he got as far as to where an Emergency Medical Technician was holding back the crowd.

"Get back sir." The man said. Li tried pushing through but ended up yelling,

"I'm the father!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Sakura heard someone saying that they were the father. She knew better. Li wouldn't come here and claim her child. Not after the way she treated him in her apartment. She tried to see the fool who tried to act as the father. The Emergency Medical Technician was in the way. They started to load her onto a stretcher when she heard someone call her name.

"Sakura hang on sweetie. I'll meet you at the hospital." The voice was so familiar. Almost like she's know that voice forever.

"Madam do you know this man? He is going to get arrested if he continues to harass my men." Said an Emergency Medical Technician. They brought the man over and Sakura looked closely.

"Li?" Sakura said slowly not believing that it was him. The Emergency Medical Technician let him through. Li rushed up and grabbed Sakura's hand.

"I'm here babe. I wont leave you I swear." Li said kissing Sakura lightly. Fresh tears ran down her cheeks.

"It hurts Li, it really hurts. I'm sorry I never told you that I was pregnant, I just..." Sakura started to say but suddenly winced. The Emergency Medical Technician's loaded her along with Li into the ambulance and rushed them to the nearest hospital.

Eli and Madison watched as Sakura and Li were put into the ambulance and rushed off. Eli grabbed Madison's hand and squeezed lightly.

"She'll be just fine. And Li's with her now so things will be good from now on." Madison looked at him and tried to smile.

"We should go to the hospital and give them support. They are going to need us." Eli nodded in agreement and they both headed towards their car.

Li was asked to stay in the waiting room while they examined Sakura. Li sat on the gray chair and lightly tapped his foot. He hated hospitals. The smell was awful and it was quiet, almost to quiet.

"Sir, you're the father of Sakura Avalon's baby correct?" An older nurse asked him. Li stood up and quickly nodded.

"Ok, if you'll follow me, they are about to deliver you child." Li followed the nurse to a point where he had to put scrubs on. He then went into the room where Sakura laid. She was wearing an oxygen mask and had about two IV's in her.

"Li." Sakura said simply. Li walked over to her and lightly grabbed her hand.

"I'm here babe. I'm here." Li said to comfort her. Sakura smiled weakly. Li then turned to the doctor.

"She's ok right?" The doctor looked and him and the silently waved him over. Li told Sakura he would be right back and then walked over to the doctor.

"Sakura has a partially ruptured uterus. We need to wait until the baby is born to see if we can save it. If the tear is to jagged we wont be able to do anything and this may be the last child she has." Li looked sadly at Sakura. He then turned back to the doctor and sighed heavily.

"She'll pull through though right? Her and the baby?" The doctor laid a hand on Li's shoulder.

"You might want to pray if you're a religious man. I can't really tell you. She lost a lot of blood and her and the baby's heartbeat is very weak. I suggest praying sir." The doctor said and then walked over to Sakura. Li held back his tears. He needed to be strong for both Sakura and his unborn baby. He loved them both to dearly to lose.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The doctors asked Li to leave the room when it was time for the baby to be delivered. Li was lead to the waiting room where he saw Eli and Madison waiting. As he walked up to them they both stood and embraced Li. Tears soaked Li's face as he let out everything he held inside. After a few minutes of crying they pulled apart.

"How is she Li? How's the baby?" Madison asked wiping away her tears. Li wiped his own tears away and sighed.

"The doctor said she lost a lot of blood and both hers and the baby's heart beat is weak. The reason she started bleeding was because she has a partially ruptured uterus. Depending on how its tore, she may or may not be able to have kids after this one." Madison gasped and held Eli's hand tightly. Li slowly nodded as if he couldn't believe it himself.

"They made me leave the room because it was time to deliver the baby and they weren't sure if they would go into emergency surgery. So all I can do now is wait and see if the love of my life and my unborn child pull through." Madison hugged Li once more and silently let her tears fall.

For about 25 minutes the three sat in the waiting room waiting for any news. Li continued to tap his foot lightly. Li looked at his watch. Eli looked at him and sighed.

"What time is it?" Li sighed and looked towards Eli. Madison left a couple of minutes ago to get them some coffee.

"Its 20 till midnight." Eli nodded. He then stood up to stretch. Madison then walked around the corner carrying a tray with 3 cups of coffee on it with cream and sugar. They sat and slowly sipped their coffee. A few minutes later a nurse walked around the corner. Li and company stood up waiting for the news.

"Li?" The nurse said gently. Li nodded and hoped the nurse would just continue.

"Congratulations. You have a healthy baby girl." The nurse said smiling. Warm tears of joy streaked Li's face. He has a daughter, a little girl to call him own.

"And of Sakura? How is she doing?" Madison asked. The nurse looked at Madison and smiled slightly. Li's heart jerked. He felt Madison grab his hand and gently squeezed. Eli placed his hang on Li's shoulder and held it reassuringly. Li closed his eyes and said a silent prayer. He begged for her to still be alive. His daughter needed a mother. He needed Sakura as his own. He wasn't sure if he could raise a child by himself. _ "Please God. Let her make it through this. I need her, I love her. Please."_ Li opened his eyes while tears still streaked his face. A clock behind the nurse showed that it was 10 minutes after midnight. It was now Christmas.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Sakura has lost a lot of blood. Once the baby was born she went into shock. We tried everything we could but Sakura slipped into a coma. I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but we don't think she'll pull through. Even if she does wake up from the coma, the odds are against her I'm afraid. I'm terribly sorry sir." Madison fell to the hospital floor when hearing this. She held her hands to her face and cried uncontrollably. Eli knelt beside her and wrapped his arms around her, allowing Madison to cry on his shoulder. Li still stood and stared at the nurse like she was talking a foreign language.

"She...she might die?" Li asked still trying to take in all the information. Madison was still on the floor crying in Eli's arms. Li didn't know what to do.

"I'm sorry. You can go see her if you like to. I can also bring you to see your daughter." The nurse said politely. Eli left his wife's arms and stood up to stand next to Li. He put his arm around his friend and waited for his reply.

"I would like to see Sakura but it is possible to bring our daughter in as well?" Li put his hand on Eli's and lightly tapped Eli's hand.

"I can see what I can do. Please wait here." The nurse then turned and walked away. Li looked down to where Madison still cried. Li bent down and wrapped his arms around Madison and tightly hugged her.

"She has to make it Li. I can't lose my best friend. I wont lose my best friend. I will not let it happen. Not to me and not to you and your daughter." Madison was gripping Li's shirt tightly. Her head still buried in his shoulder. They held each other that way until they heard something come across the load speaker.

"All available nurses aides please report to room 621C. I repeat all available nurses aides please report to room 621C immediately." A few second later, the three saw about 5 nurses run around the corner and down the hall.

" It can't be Sakura right? It just can't be." Li said out loud. A few minutes later the same nurse that told Li about Sakura's condition walked around the corner.

"She's awake. She just woke up. That's why the call went out for all those nurses. But..." The nurse started but was cut off.

"But what? Please don't tell me she didn't make it" Li begged. The nurse looked at him sadly. Tears started to build in the trio's eyes again. Madison stood and once again grabbed Li's hand. Eli this time took Madison's other hand.

_"God please." _Li prayed one last time. _"At least give me the chance to say good-bye."_ Li looked back at the nurse hoping he could have that one last chance.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"I'm sorry but she's fading fast. We will be surprised if she makes it through Christmas Day. She's awake though and would like to see the 3 of you along with her baby. So I'll take the 2 friends in first and after them the daddy can go in with your baby." Eli nodded and grabbed Madison's hand. The two walked around the corner and disappeared. That's when Li hit to his knees and prayed.

"Lord take the very breath you gave me, take the heart from my chest. I'll gladly take her place if you'll let me. Make this my last request. Lord take me out of this world. But please... don't take the girl." (Song sang by Tim McGraw-Don't take the girl) Li then silently cried.

Madison and Eli walked into Sakura's room to find it filled with flowers. They looked at the many dozens of flowers that was set on the table and the window seal.

"Hey guys." Came a weak voice from the bed. Both turned to see Sakura on the bed. Madison smiled and walked over to her friend.

"Did you guys get the chance to see my baby?" Madison squeezed her friend's hand and lightly shook her head.

"Not yet. But we'll wait until your better to show us. Just rest up." Sakura closed her eyes and a single tear ran down her cheek.

"Madison the doctor already explained to me my chances. I've already accepted it. I would like it if you would do the same." Madison put her hand over her mouth and started to cry. Sakura cried along with Madison. Eli walked behind Madison and placed his hand on his wife's shoulder.

"She's right dear. I know it's hard to say it but you need to accept the fact that Sakura might not make it. I love her like a sister but you need to let go." Tears streaked Eli's face. Sakura looked at Eli and smiled.

"I love you Sakura, I will always carry out memories that we shared in my heart. I'll share them with your daughter and she'll know you as the best person who ever lived." Madison said in between sobs. Sakura smiled and squeezed Madison's hand tightly.

"I love you both and I would love for you to help Li raise our daughter." Madison and Eli both nodded. A few minutes later they walked out of the room both crying. They walked into the waiting room where Li sat holding his little bundle of joy.

"Guys, I would like you to meet my daughter." Li said walking up to Eli and Madison. Madison pulled the blanket away from the baby's face. The first thing she saw was emerald eyes with amber specks in them.

"Beautiful." Eli could only say that when seeing her. Her features belonged to Sakura. An angelic face with soft cream-colored skin. She had very delicate fingers, long and thin.

"Did you think of a name for her yet?" Eli asked as the young baby grabbed his finger. Li gently held the baby in his arms. He then brought the little head that was full of dark brown hair with natural honey brown streaks to his lips and kissed it lightly.

"Yeah, I like the name Tejia. I also like the name Corali. But I'm going to leave that up to Sakura." Li looked at Madison and Eli then, his smile slowly fading. "You guys can go home if you like to. I'm staying here until..." Li stopped himself. He couldn't bring himself to say it. He looked back down at his daughter. She was sleeping soundly. He tiny fingers still gripped onto Eli's index finger.

"We should go. But please call if any changes are made or if...well you know." Eli said sadly. Madison nodded in agreement.

"We'll be back up as soon as we get home, shower and change clothes. We can bring you a change of clothes if you would like us to." Li looked at Madison and smiled.

"That would be nice Thank-you. But I would like you and Eli to rest also. We've been up here all night without sleep. At least try for a quick nap. I don't want to see you guys up here and earlier than 6am." Li looked at the clock and then back at the couple. "That gives you a little over 5 and a half hours to rest up." Both Eli and Madison nodded but Eli also put in a demand.

"I want you to do the same. After seeing Sakura I want you to either order a cot to sleep on or something because you also need the rest." Li smiled at his friend and nodded.

"You have a deal. Now go home and rest up." Both Madison and Eli hugged Li and gently kissed the baby's forehead.

"Remember to call Li." Madison said as they headed for the elevator. Li waved and then turned around and started walking towards the nurse who was to lead him to Sakura.

Following the nurse to Sakura's room, he thanked they nurse when arriving and slowly turned the doorknob. He saw Sakura sleeping on a hospital bed with an IV hooked into her left hand.

"Lets go see mommy." Li said to the little bundle in his arms. He quietly walked up to Sakura's bedside and sat in a chair. Li then looked down at his daughter and smiled.

"Your mommy is sleeping right now. So lets be quiet and just wait till she wakes up." He gently stroked his daughter's cheek while she slept. Li heard a stirring from the bed. He looked up and saw Sakura slowly waking up.

"Morning babe. Merry Christmas." Sakura looked up and smiled at Li. She then saw the little blanket in his arms.

"Is that... her?" Li smiled and gently placed the little girl in her arms.

"That would be our daughter." Sakura looked up to see Li smiling proudly. Sakura then looked down to see almost a mirror image of her.

"She has you thick hair." Sakura said breathlessly. Li grabbed her hand and smiled.

"She looks just like you though. She even has your fingers." Li said. Sakura looked at him with a watery smile.

"Did you think of any names for her?" Sakura asked Li. Li looked at the baby that was now awake and then back at Sakura.

"I like the name Tejia or Corali. But it's up to you babe. I'll like whatever you pick." Sakura smiled and looked back down to their daughter.

"The name Tejia is very beautiful. I think we should go with that. Tejia Marie Sharon." Sakura said proudly. Li smiled and then leaned in and kissed Sakura's forehead.

"I love you Sakura, always have always will. I'm sorry for never being there when you were pregnant. But I'm here now. I'll watch Tejia like a hawk. I wont lose another special girl." Sakura wiped away a tear that traveled down her cheek.

"I love you to Li. I'll watch you and Tejia. I'll always be with you no matter what." Li looked deep into Sakura's emerald eyes. They seemed faded. Like they were slowly dieing. Tears started to build in Li's eyes. Sakura gripped his hand and slightly smiled.

"It'll be ok Li. This is what is meant to happen. You and Tejia will make it through just fine. I love you both dearly and I promise I'll watch you through the holes of heaven." Li cried now openly. He went to Sakura and hugged her tightly. Li knew that those hours spent with Sakura were the last; he could never let go of her. But at 5:32am, Sakura flat-lined and was finally pronounced dead. Madison and Eli held onto Li as he cried uncontrollably. In the distance, Tejia started crying while the nurse held her.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

The funeral service was held two days after Christmas. Li dressed Tejia in a little pink dress and placed her in the car seat. Li moved into Sakura's old apartment where the nursery was ready. Eli and Madison picked up Li and Tejia and then they all headed towards the funeral home.

The service was nice. They had people talk about the great memories they shared with Sakura. Madison was up there the longest. When the service was over they went to the place where Sakura was to be buried. Li grabbed the dozen yellow roses that he bought the day before and placed them on Sakura's casket. Wiping away a tear, Li felt raindrops fall on his hand. He looked up and smiled. He remembered what Sakura whispered to him minutes before dieing.

"How am I going to know if your watching?" Li asked holding her tightly, knowing her time was almost up.

"If you ever cry, look up to the heavens because odds are I'll be crying too. I'll always be watching you. Just look up and I'll let you know." Li smiled and then looked at his lovely daughter. She stared at him while lightly gripping his finger.

"Mommy's watching us Tejia. She's crying with us right now." Li said. Tejia gripped his finger a little tighter and then let out a laugh. Li looked back up to the heavens and smiled. After hearing Tejia's laugh, Li knew everything would be just fine. Li turned to find Madison and Eli waiting for them. They then loaded into Eli's SUV but not before each one said a silent good-bye to their friend.

6 years later, Li held Tejia's hand while they waited for the school bus to pick her up. She was starting kindergarten today along with her friend Maliki, who was Eli and Madison's adopted son. The bus pulled up and Tejia looked at it for a minute then without a word quickly loaded the bus. Sadness over took Li's facial expression. He turned around and started to walk away when someone called him back.

"Daddy wait!" Li turned to see Tejia running towards him with open arms. Li scooped up his daughter and hugged her tightly. Tejia pulled away and looked at Li with her mothers grin.

"Don't be sad daddy. Remember Mommy's watching us. You don't want her to see you sad do you daddy?" Li smiled and hugged Tejia once more. He then put her down.

"Better go. The bus is waiting. Eli is picking you up today ok. You get to go to daddy's work today." Tejia smiled and then ran to the bus, stopping long enough for a little wave. Then she was gone. Li watched the bus pull away. He then walking into the new house that he bought a few months ago. He walked to the mantel where a picture of Sakura sat. Li picked it up and smiled brightly.

"She's growing up so fast Sakura. She is so bright and everyday she continues to remind me of you." Lightly running his finger across the picture. "But I'm sure you already know that." Li then replaced the picture and left for work. Before getting into his car, Li looked up to the heavens. When doing so a little cherry blossom caught his eye. He smiled as he watch the cherry blossom was lifted into the air by a light breeze. Li then got into his car and drove to work. Things were going to be just fine.

Thank you so much for reading my story. I hoped you enjoyed it. I will try an get another story out soon. Until then I wish you all the best and may you continue to read great stories!


End file.
